RWBY: The Praetorian
by S195
Summary: A drifter arrives in the city of Vale, avoiding the painful memories of his past life and career, all while looking for a reason to go on living in life. Will he find the salvation he seeks, or will the haunting memories become a burden that is too much for him to handle?
1. Chapter 1 - Character Description

**Disclaimer: ****_RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth Productions and Monty Oum. All I own is the OC. This is merely for entertainment purposes. Feel free to leave a review of what you think. Enjoy...  
_**

* * *

**Name:** Lev Blau (Lev in Hebrew means "Heart," while Blau is German for "Blue")

**Age:** 18

**Home Nation:** Mistral

**Hair Color/Style:** Black w/ minor blue details on the sides, Butch Cut

**Eye Color:** Chrome

**Height:** 5' 8''

**Handedness:** Left

**Build:** Average but muscular build

**Attire:**

Black Bomber Jacket w/ a blue vertical line over the wearer's heart (Worn unzipped)

White Compression T-shirt,

Dark Blue Ballistic Vest,

Blue Regular Fit Jeans,

Black riggers belt with loops attached to each side to store his tonfas

A shoulder holster for his Glock 21R Revolver.

Black Side Zipper Combat Boots

**Weapon(s):** A pair of modified Tonfa. The side handles have been modified to which they are now brass-knuckles. The shorter end of the shaft has been cut off at the edge of the side handle, and spring-loaded stiletto blades have been put in that place, but are concealed within the main part of the shaft, which acts as a splint for the forearms in defensive fighting. As for ranged weapons, the Glock 21R Revolver chambered in .45 ACP.

**Semblance:** Thermal and Infared Vision, which is primarily used to detect concealed weapons, but can also detect people and heat sources through walls. This unique ability made Lev standout from other individuals in the business of Close Protection Agents.

**Backstory:** Lev Blau grew up and the streets of Mistral with little to no memory of his parents. He had to fight and steal on a daily basis in order to survive, until he was taken in by the owner of a local fight club at the age of eleven. At the age of thirteen, Lev participated in an organized fight in order to get into the Mistral Fist Fighting Tournament, and won. In the aftermath, a spectator approached him with the proposition of becoming a Close Protection Agent, and he decided to accept, at the cost of his chance to participate in the tournament. After receiving formal training for the job and discovering his semblance, Lev quickly became successful in the business, and his reputation grew over the next two years. A few months after his 16th birthday, Lev was approached by Michael McGuire, an executive employed by the Schnee Dust Company, with the proposition of employment as protection for himself and his daughter.

* * *

_**Credits go out to "Eightbyte" on deviantART for the idea of his Glock 21R Revolver to use as Lev Blau's weapon. Be sure to check him out!**_


	2. Chapter 2 - Damsel In Distress

**Disclaimer: ****_RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth Productions and Monty Oum. All I own is the OC. This is merely for entertainment purposes. Feel free to leave a review of what you think. Enjoy..._**

* * *

**Vale, Vytal**

**02:34**

**Present Day**

I've been to a variety of places all across Remnant, including Mistral, Atlas, and even Vacuo. Just a few hours ago, I stepped off a ship from Atlas, and now I'm in the city of Vale. Following my usual routine when I arrive to a new location, I begin to look for a place to stay for the night. Darkness has taken over, and the streets appear abandoned. Only the sounds of crickets and the buzzing of street lamps fill the chilling air. I begin to walk down one of the side streets, hoping to find a hotel soon, because exhaustion becomes an overwhelming factor. As I walk, I begin to have a flashback of how I ended up here.

* * *

***Start Flashback***

**The Streets of Mistral**

**Five Months Ago**

"So, what's the plan for today, sir?" as we drive down a quite city street in Mistral. I'm in the driver's seat of an armored SUV, while a young blonde haired girl named Alice is in the back seat directly behind me, and her father to the right of her.

"Drive us to the Schnee Mansion, Lev." Mr. McGuire says. He is an executive with the Schnee Dust Company.

"The Schnee Mansion?" I look at him in the rear-view mirror with a surprised expression.

"Yes, I'm supposed to be sitting down with the CEO and discuss plans for upgrading the company's security."

"Hmm...no disrespect sir, but may I ask why we brought Alice along? I thought you don't involve her in business matters."

"Well, Mr. Schnee suggested the idea so she can meet his daughter, and Heiress to the company. It'll give the two of them a chance to get to know each other."

"Wow, really? That's sounds like a real honor, eh, Alice?"

"Yeah" she timidly says with a nod while brushing a lock of her bright blond hair away from her face. I can't help but admire her beauty. I've been employed to the McGuires for quite some time, and during that time, I've begun to...develop feelings towards her, but I've remained silent about it, because I have to keep our interactions with each other platonic.

"Mr. McGuire, if this is the case, who am I providing security for? You, or Alice?"

"Well you can escort the two of us to the conference room, and from there, you can escort her to see Mr. Schnee's daughter. Maybe the three of you can spend some time together, since you all are at about the same age."

"Hmm...that's sounds great and all, but respectfully sir, I prefer to keep my interactions at a...professional level."

"Ha! That's what I like about yo– " *BOOM*

An explosion erupts underneath the rear portion of the vehicle, causing it to flip forward and grind to a halt, overturned. I black out for a moment, before recollecting my senses. '_Damn it, IED! I knew I should have stayed clear of those bloody potholes!_'

I find myself upside down, and I begin to struggle with unhooking my seat belt. After a brief moment of fighting, the lock finally gives way, but I fall head first on to the roof of the passenger compartment. I immediately begin to kick at the side window, but since it's ballistic grade glass, it requires extra effort. Eventually, the glass breaks away. I grab my rifle and crawl out of the wreckage through the passenger side. I look over to the rear seats,

"Mr. McGuire, are you alright?" as I let out a groan of pain. I pry open the door and look to see that Alice's father is not moving. I reach into to check his pulse, but he's already gone. '_No. No. No. DAMN IT!_' I struggle to my feet, and limp to the other side of the vehicle to help Alice. I immediately use all my strength and manage to pry the door open.

"Alice! You okay?" She groans in response. I quickly take a shard of glass and cut her seat-belt and pull her out of the vehicle. She's been hit by shrapnel in the abdomen and is bleeding fast. I quickly remove my tattered suit jacket and use it to try and minimize the bleeding.

"It's okay. It's okay, move you hands" as I begin to apply pressure to the wound, and she cries out in pain. "I know it hurts...just stay with me."

I look up to see if there is anybody around, but nobody is in sight. I begin to yell out,

"HELP! SOMEBODY CALL 911! SOMEBODY, PLEASE...HELP US!"

I look back to Alice, "Come on, stay with me, please!"

"L-Lev..." she says in a faint voice.

"I'm here...I'm here, just stay with me!"

"I...I...love–" then silence.

"Alice...Alice, come on!" I slowly pick her up, "Don't do this to me...don't–" I begin to break down in tears. "No. No. No." I hold her close, "Please...God, no! No. No. No."

Within moments, I hear the sound of a car starting up, and I slowly get to my feet, with my rifle in hand. I look to see three people dressed in White Fang uniforms beginning to drive towards me. I load my rifle, take aim at the driver, and open fire. The first couple of shots land on target as the car speeds by me, causing it to swerve and crash into a hydro pole. I run towards the wreck to see one of the passengers beginning to step out of the vehicle, and I gun him down.

I walk up to the front of the vehicle to find the driver dead, but the passenger beside him just looks me dead in the eye and gives a grin. I take aim and unload the remaining rounds in the rifle's drum magazine into the soldier. By the time the mag runs dry, the barrel is already smoldering and cherry red. The heat begins to burn my right hand, and leaves a burn imprint of the weapon's rails on my palm. I throw the rifle like a javelin and it gets wedged into the car's windshield.

I then turn and walk back to the SUV, kneel down next to Alice's body, and brush her golden blond hair away from her face,

"I'm so sorry...I should have protected you." as I lean in and give her a gentle kiss on the lips, with tears flowing down my battered and bloody face. I begin to hear the sound of approaching sirens, as I quickly limp off into an alley and disappear.

**Tattoo Parlor, Mistral**

**One Week Later**

"Hey how ya doing?" the artist says as I enter.

"Alright I guess. I'd like to get a tattoo."

"Well you came to the right place, bro. Take a seat." as he gestures me over to the chair. I take my leather jacket off, sit down and get comfortable, "So what do you have in mind?"

"Two tear drops, right here" as I raise my hand and touch the area just under my left eye.

"What are you an ex-con or something?" as he raises an eyebrow.

"No...I'm just a guy looking for something as a memorial for two people who were near and dear to me."

"Hmm, alright." He then goes to work. Within an hour, it's finally complete. "Alright, we're done!"

"Cool." I say as I sit up in the chair.

"Say, I couldn't help but notice the other tats you got there" as he gestures to my arms.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, I was just wondering what 'Let All Those Under My Watch Thrive' means."

"It's a personal code I go by. I've learned and been trained to protect others, so I figure the saying fits."

"Sweet" as the artist grabs a remote and turns on the TV to the local news.

"In other news, investigations are still underway into the explosion that claimed the lives of two people last week. Michael McGuire, an executive of the Schnee Dust Company, and his daughter, Alice McGuire were both in a vehicle when a roadside bomb was detonated, claiming both their lives. Authorities believe that the White Fang is responsible after discovering the bodies of three soldiers affiliated to the organization in a car collision just down the street from the incident. Upon further examination, it is believed that they were gunned down while attempting to flee the scene. The weapon that was used was recovered, and revealed to have belonged to the victims' personal bodyguard, Lev Blau."

A picture of me appears on the screen next to the new anchor, Lisa Lavender. The tattoo artist immediately recognizes me,

"That's you isn't it?"

"Yeah..." as I bow my head in shame.

"That's why you got the ink? Because of those two people who died?"

"Yes..."

"Wow...that's deep, man."

"Authorities are asking for anybody with information on the whereabouts of Lev Blau to contact the Mistral Police Force. They say that he is marked as a person-of-interest in the investigation." The new anchor continues. The artist then flicks the TV off. I begin to stand up,

"So, uh...how much are we looking at here?" as I pull out my wallet.

"Don't worry about it" as he raises a hand.

"Excuse me?"

"It's on the house. Your situation...it really hits home for me. I figure it's the least I can do for ya."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely," as he pats me on the shoulder.

"Well...thank you." A short time later, I leave and head for the docks.

***End Flashback***

* * *

As the flashback ends, I hear the sound of glass shattering, and look up to see a young girl with bright gold hair falling from a third story balcony, and comes crashing to the sidewalk, unconscious. Within a few seconds, I spot several men, dressed in black attire with red ties and glasses, running out the building's main entrance, and begin to beat her.

I decide to intervene. As I approach, I draw my revolver from my shoulder holster, grab one of the men by the back of his shirt collar and bash him over the head with it, before throwing him into one of the other attackers. I manage to catch the gang off guard, causing them back off. I quickly wrap my right arm around the girl's waist and pull her to her feet, despite the fact that she's unconscious.

"Get back! You're not to hurt this girl!" *BANG* *BANG* I fire two warning shots at the ground between the men and I. There's at least five attackers, minus the two I incapacitated.

"Back off, man. This ain't got nothing to do with you!" one of the men, whom I'm assuming is the leader, shouts as he raises a baseball bat at me.

"It does now–"as I pull the hammer back on my revolver and take aim at him, "–So who wants to bite the bullet first?" Moments later, as I have a stand off with the attackers, the sound of Police sirens can be heard approaching in the distance, and the attackers decide to flee.

"Screw this! I don't get paid enough for this" The leader yells as him and the remainder of his posse turn around and begin to run down one of the alleys. As they disappear into the shadows, I holster my revolver, then pick up the girl in a bridal carry.

As the sirens become louder by the second, I rush across the street with the girl in my arms and into another alley, becoming engulfed in darkness.

* * *

**_Credits go out to "Eightbyte" on deviantART for the idea of his Glock 21R Revolver to use as Lev Blau's weapon. Be sure to check him out!_**


	3. Chapter 3 - Knight in Kevlar Armor

**Disclaimer: ****_RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth Productions and Monty Oum. All I own is the OC. This is merely for entertainment purposes. Feel free to leave a review of what you think. Enjoy..._**

* * *

After walking the back streets for some time, I eventually spot a bright neon sign for a hotel, and head towards it. I decide to stop in an alley next door to drop the girl off and keep her out of sight, until I can book a room. I carefully lay the girl down next to a dumpster, and gently brush her hair away from her face. I can't help but admire her beauty. '_She can't be any older than me,_' I think to myself. I rest my hand on her cheek and whisper to her,

"I'll be right back..." before standing up. I hear a faint moan in response, so at least I know she can hear me, but she's still out of it. I turn and begin jogging over to the hotel. As I enter the office, I'm greeted by the clerk,

"What can I do for ya, pal?" the elderly man asks.

"I'd like to book a room for the night."

"Got any model in mind?"

"Just one with a single bed is fine."

"Okay...let's see here–" as he begins to type on the computer, "–Ah, here we go. Room 24. That'll be 15 Lien, please." I quickly pull out my wallet and the hand the money to him. The clerk pulls out a book and opens it, "Sign here please," as he points to a blank space on one of the the pages. I just sign "Mike Steel," because I'd rather not use my real name and draw any unnecessary attention.

"Okay, right this way...Mr. Steel" as the clerk gestures me to follow.

Within minutes, they arrive at the door and he opens it up, before handing the key to me. The room is a lot more...luxurious than what I was expecting, but for the low price of 15 Lien, I'm not gonna complain.

"Let me know if you need anything else" as the clerk walks away.

"Thanks." From there, I quickly inspect the room, before heading back to the alley to get the girl. I enter the alley to find her where I left her, still unconscious of course. I proceed to pick her up in a bridal carry once again and carry her to the hotel room, while making sure nobody spots us.

* * *

As I enter the room, I gently lay the girl down on the bed, and lock the door. From there, I take off my jacket to place on a nearby chair, and head to the bathroom. I open up the cabinet to find everything I need to tend to the girl's injuries – Gauze, tape, surgical sheers, and a bottle of peroxide. I come out and place the items on the night table next to the bed, and remove my riggers belt to toss it aside.

I begin to carefully remove the girl's tan vest to reveal a bright yellow shirt with a black burning heart on it. From there, I also remove her belt, scarf, and boots. All that's left are her shirt, black short shorts, gold colored bracelets, and black fingerless gloves.

I then go to work on patching her up. She suffered many cuts and bruises, but at least she'll make it. I use some peroxide to clean out the cuts on her arms, legs, and midriff, before applying the gauze. After about an hour of giving the girl medical treatment, I take a seat on the edge of the bed, and wait patiently for her to wake up.

While I'm waiting, I pull out my revolver, open the cylinder to load it, and toss away the two expended rounds, before loading the cylinder with fresh .45 ACP rounds, and reholstering the revolver. Upon doing so, many questions begin to flood my mind; '_Who is this girl? What was she doing out there alone at this time of night? Who were those guys attacking her? Why where they attacking her? Etc. Etc.'_

* * *

I decide to get up and get a glass of water to calm my nerves. A moment later, I take a seat once again at the edge of the bed. Just as I go to take a sip of my drink, a sound stops me dead in my tracks. The sound resembles that of somebody racking the pump of a shotgun. I look over to the girl to find myself staring down the barrel of some sort of shotgun gauntlet. This catches me by surprise, and we just sit there in a standoff for a moment, until I decide to break the silence.

"Drink?" as I move the glass towards her. She slowly shakes her head. "Alright, take it easy Blondie, I'm not a bad guy."

"Why should I believe you?" she asks as she struggles against the pain and exhaustion to keep her weapon raised.

"Because if I was, you'd already be dead." I say as I look her dead in the eye. Despite the fact that it's not the smartest thing to say while trying to deescalate a situation like this, at least I'm being honest with her. We continue the standoff for another moment until she decides to put her weapon down, and it folds up into the basic bracelet I saw before. "Now that's what I call a concealed weapon" I say with admiration.

"Yeah. Sorry about that."

"Don't worry about it. Mind if I ask what your name is?" She pauses for a few seconds before giving me a response.

"Yang Xiao Long..."

"I'm Lev...Lev Blau"

"Nice to meet you, I guess."

"Like wise. I guess the circumstances could have been more...favorable for the both of us."

"Yeah, right. So...who are you, and where are we?" as she begins to look around.

"We're in a hotel room. As for me? Basically, I'm a guy who travels around a lot."

"What, like a drifter?"

"Bingo. You?"

She shrugs, "Just your average teenaged girl..."

"Really, does 'average' mean getting thrown out of a third story window, and then get beaten by a gang in the middle of the street at night?" I look to her with curiosity.

"I guess not..."

"Wanna tell me what happened?"

"It's a long story" as she lets out a sigh.

"I've got time..."

"Well, it all started with an ad I saw online for a motorcycle helmet. It seemed like a good deal, so I contacted the guy and made a time to swing by for the pickup. I get there, get invited inside, and get hit over the head with something. I came to a few seconds later, and got into a brawl with a group of guys. The last thing I remember is getting thrown across the room and–"

"Going through the window?"

"Yeah."

"Any idea who these guys were?"

"Nope. I figure they were just trying to rip me off or something." She slowly starts to get up, but quickly goes back down on the bed from the sudden jolt of pain around her midriff. I lean over and rest my hand on hers.

"You okay?"

"Y-yeah...just really sore." she says as her cheeks go light pink from the sudden contact.

"You should get some rest–" as I begin to stand up "–You've been through a lot tonight." I begin to walk towards a nearby chair, take off my Kevlar vest and toss it aside. I take a seat, and unzip the side of my boots to take them off.

"W-wait!" Yang says. I look up at her with a raised eyebrow. "Do you...w-wanna share the bed with me? It's getting kinda chilly in here." She asks with a smile as I take my boots off.

"Uh, I...I dunno abou–"

"Please?"

"Well...I–"

"Pleeeeaaaaasssseeee?" as she gives me the classic puppy face; lip and everything. Her beautiful lilac eyes begin to sparkle as she does so, and I eventually give in.

"Alright..." as I let out a sigh in defeat. Her face lights up when I answer her, get out of my chair, and walk towards the bed. I take my shirt off as I get into bed, and I notice Yang beginning to check out my scars and tattoos.

"Wow...I like the tattoos...and scars." She says in a flirting tone.

"Thanks."

"What does this one mean?" as she points to the script on my left forearm.

"It's a personal code I go by, 'Let All Those Under My Watch Thrive.' I got it when I started out my career as a bodyguard."

"A bodyguard?"

"Yeah..."

"Did you work for anybody famous?" as she looks at me with awe.

"Well...there was this one time when a band hired me."

"Oh, who...WHO?!" She asks with excitement.

"...Achieve Men..."

"Oh-my-god! Oh-my-god! I LOVE THEM!" She says as she squeals like a classic fan girl. "What-was-it-like-to-work-with-them?!"

"Very...interesting to say the least. I'll be honest though, I should have had more ear plugs handy."

"I'll bet." as Yang lets out a giggle.

"Aside from them, I was usually hired by company executives, but I had the odd person who just hired me out of paranoia, thinking they had a price on their head or something."

"Is that how you got these scars?" as she runs her finger along several stab and slash scars on my chest.

"Yeah."

"What about this one?" as she touches one on my upper lip.

"Ah, some drunkard came at me in a bar one night and got me with a sucker punch."

"This one?" as she rolls her finger in a circular motion around one on my shoulder.

"I got mugged. The guy was jumpy and didn't know how to keep his booger hook off the bang switch." I say with a hint of sarcasm, despite it being true. She starts to giggle.

"How about these?" as she touches the two teardrop tattoos under my left eye. I suddenly have flashbacks in short segments of the day Alice and her father were killed. As they disappear, I let out a sigh. "Something wrong?"

"I-it's a long story..."

"I've got time" she says softly.

"Well...I...I–I can't." as I look away from her, trying to hide the sadness on my face.

"Lev, it's okay. Just tell me..." as she rests a hand on my arm. I hesitate, but I eventually turn back to face her and answer.

"I got it as a memorial for two people that I lost in my life..."

"Family?"

"Something like that..." as I begin to shed a tear.

"I'm sorry..." as she begins to hug me.

"Yeah...me too." as I look up at the ceiling and begin to see the pictures of Alice and Mr. McGuire before they died, followed by the moment they died, then photos of them when their deaths were broadcasted in the news.

"You wanna talk about it?" as she looks up to me with concern and curiosity.

"Not now. It's...just too hard right now. If it's alright with you, I'd like to try and get some rest. You should do the same." as I lay back on the pillow and try to relax myself.

"I understand. Goodnight." as she lays her head on my shoulder and falls asleep.

"Goodnight..." I lay there in silence for a while before eventually finally falling asleep as well.

* * *

**_Credits go out to "Eightbyte" on deviantART for the idea of his Glock 21R Revolver to use as Lev Blau's weapon. Be sure to check him out!_**


	4. Chapter 4 - Old Wounds

******Disclaimer: ****_RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth Productions and Monty Oum. All I own is the OC. This is merely for entertainment purposes. Feel free to leave a review of what you think. Enjoy..._**

* * *

**Hotel Room, Vale, Vytal**

**09:51**

**Present Day**

After suffering throughout the night with nightmares, and trying my best not to wake up Yang, I slowly begin get out of bed. I look over to see Yang facing me, sound asleep. I decide to make some breakfast for the both of us. Being as they don't keep food in the room, I run across the street to a grocery store and pick up some bread, bacon, and eggs. As I gather the food and head for the cash register, I notice bags of strawberries on sale. Being as I'm a fan of them, I decide to grab a bag for Yang and I to share. I arrive back at the room a short time later, and get started on cooking. As I finish up with the cooking, I hear Yang begin to wake up.

"Mmm, what's cooking?" as she sits up in bed.

"Good morning, sunshine–" as I look over to Yang with a smile, and she blushes. "–Let's see...I've got bacon, eggs, toast, and...strawberries." I turn and carry the two trays over to the bed, and take a seat next to her.

"Oh my god, my sister and I love strawberries!" she says with excitement as I lay a tray on her lap.

"Oh, you have a sister?"

"Yeah. My baby sister, Ruby."

"How old are the two of you anyways?"

"She's fifteen, and I'm seventeen."

"Hmm, well I'm eighteen, and I'm an only child."

"Really?"

"Yeah. As a matter of fact, I don't have any memories of my parents."

"I'm sorry" as she rests a hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah, well...what can you do, right?" as I shrug.

"Right..."

"Do you have a way of getting in touch with you sister, just to let her know you're okay?"

"No, I left my cellphone back at the dorm room."

"Dorm room?"

"Yeah. I go to Beacon Academy."

"That so?" as I raise an eyebrow.

"Yeah, so does my sister."

"Huh, I thought the usual age of getting into Beacon is seventeen."

"It is, but she got moved ahead two years while she was at Signal, and she ended up becoming the team leader."

"Hmm...I guess she's special, eh?"

"She is, even though she tries to deny it."

"Why? Is she embarrassed about it or something?"

"I remember her telling me on the first day of school that she doesn't want other people to think that's she's 'special,' and just see her as a normal girl."

"Understandable. All I can say is that we're all unique in our own ways."

From there, we enjoy our breakfast. After we get washed up, we decide to head out so I can take Yang back to Beacon. As we leave, I notice she's not wearing any of the bandages that I put on her the night before; I guess her aura helped her heal overnight. After walking for some time, we finally arrive at the airship station and hitch a ride to Beacon.

* * *

**Beacon Academy, Vytal**

**12:02**

As we dismount the airship just outside the school, I can't help but admire the view. As we begin to walk past the courtyard, a voice causes us to stop dead in our tracks.

"Ms. Xiao Long" a man's voice calls out. We turn to see a man in green attire, glasses, gray hair, and a coffee mug in hand.

"Professor Ozpin" Yang responds.

"I heard your team has been looking for you. They said you've been 'missing' since last night. Care to explain yourself?"

"Long story short Professor; I went into town to buy something, got jumped and beaten by a group of thugs, and this guy saved my life. He let me stay at his hotel room for the night."

The man raises an eyebrow at her, then gives me an odd look. I can assume what he's probably thinking, so I decide to intervene before things get out of hand.

"Uh, with all due respect, sir, nothing happened between Yang and I. Basically, I saw her being attacked, I scared the guys off, carried her to a hotel, gave her medical treatment, let her stay for the night to recover, then brought her here."

"Hmm...and who are you?" as he looks to me.

"Lev Blau, sir–" as I raise my hand to give the man a handshake, "–It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." He takes a sip from his coffee mug in response, and I slowly pull my hand back, feeling somewhat embarrassed.

"Like wise. So, you saved Ms. Xiao Long's life?"

"Yes, sir." as I look him in the eye.

"Hey Professor, would he be able to enroll into Beacon?" Yang says, interrupting us, and taking me by surprise.

"Wait...what?!" I say, looking at her with a confused expression. The Professor looks over to me.

"Mr. Blau, you want to come to my school?"

"I...well...I...I don't really–"

"I'll give you some time to think about it. In the mean time, I am willing to grant you access to the campus, on one condition..."

"Uh...o-okay?"

"You are not to cause any trouble here, or else your access will be revoked. Is that understood?"

"Yes, sir. I understand." as I look at him with a stern and straight face.

"Very well. As you were." as he turns and walks away. I stand there with Yang in a cloud of confusion.

"Yang...what just happened?" as I look over to her, and she smirks.

"That was Professor Ozpin. He's the Headmaster of Beacon." Hearing that makes my heart stop.

"R–really?" She nods to me in response. "Crap..." I whisper.

"Don't worry about it. Come on." as she takes my hand and guides me the rest of the way to her dorm room.

We get to the door, and as Yang reaches for the doorknob, I gently take her hand and stop her.

"Wait–" as I activate my semblance and look into the room through the wall to see three heat signatures, one standing, and two sitting on the bottom of bunk beds, opposite of each other. "–Are there supposed to be three people in there?"

"Yeah, that's my team."

"Sorry, force of habit. Go ahead." as I let go of her hand, and she enters the room with me in tow.

* * *

"Hey guys, I'm back!" Yang says to the girls as we enter.

The first one has red hair, silver eyes, and is wearing a red and black dress with a bright red cloak. The second has white hair with a matching dress and bolero jacket. The last has jet black hair, wears a mixture of black and white attire, and wears a black bow in her hair.

"YANG! Where have you been?!" the one in red exclaims as she runs up to the latter and embraces her in a hug. '_That must be Ruby..._' I think to myself.

Yang let's out a sigh, "It's a long story..." I decide to step up.

"And who are you, exactly, and what are you doing here?" the one in white asks as she walks towards me.

"Lev Blau. I'm the guy who saved Yang's life." as I look her dead in her ice blue eyes, and she looks away disapprovingly.

"Saved her life?" The one in black asks looking up from her book as she lays on one of the beds, revealing bright amber eyes.

"Long story short; she got jumped, I intervened, and then carried her to a nearby hotel to give her medical treatment, and let her stay for the night to recover."

"Yeah...thanks for that, by the way." Yang says with a blush on her face while still being held in Ruby's vice-like embrace.

"So with that out of the way, I'd like to know who I'm talking to here. Obviously I already know Yang, and I assume you're Ruby" as I point to the girl in red, and she nods.

"Blake Belladonna" the one in black says.

"Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Com–" She stops in the middle of her spiel, as I raise my hand to cut her off, but I remain frozen in place. I've lost all control of my body, and just stand there, unintentionally giving her the thousand-yard stare as I keep my hand raised. "–Uh...are you okay? Hello, I'm talking to you!" as she starts to wave her hand in front of my face, but I still can't move. That name 'Schnee' was mentioned the day Alice and her father died.

* * *

***Begin Flashback***

"_The Schnee Mansion?" I look at him in the rear-view mirror with a surprised expression._

"_Yes, I'm supposed to be sitting down with the CEO and discuss plans for upgrading the company's security."_

"_Hmm...no disrespect sir, but may I ask why we brought Alice along? I thought you don't involve her in business matters."_

"_Well, Mr. Schnee suggested the idea so she can meet his daughter, and Heiress to the company. It'll give the two of them a chance to get to know each other."_

***End Flashback***

* * *

As the flashback slowly fades away, I lower my hand, which has begun to shake uncontrollably, turn and walk out the door. Unfortunately, my body is acting out like it's in auto-pilot.

"Lev? Where you going?" Yang calls out to me as I walk down the hallways of the dorm. A short time later, I find myself sitting on a vent shaft on the roof, just gazing at the afternoon sky. A short time later, Yang comes out onto the roof.

"There you are! What happened back there?" as she takes a seat next to me. I remain silent, and continue to stare at the horizon. "Lev, come on. Talk to me." as she rests her hand on mine. I slowly look over to her.

"I'm sorry..."

"For what?"

"Walking out like I did. It's...it's just that when I heard that name...it brought back some terrible memories."

"Schnee?" She asks, and I nod. "Do you have something against her company?"

"No..."

"Does it have something to do with the two people you...lost?" She asks with concern. I slowly nod. "It's okay. Just tell me. It's just you and me up here."

I let out sigh, "They were my clients."

"Clients?" She looks at me with curiosity.

"Yeah..." as I bow my head in shame.

"Seems to me like they were more than just 'clients,' Lev."

I sit in silence for a moment. "Well...technically they were, but..."

"But what?"

I let out a sigh before explaining. "Basically, one was a Schnee Dust Company Executive, Michael McGuire, and the other was his daughter...A-Alice."

"What happened to them?"

"They were killed by a roadside bomb. We drove right over it when it went off...I was the driver."

"Lev...I'm so sorry." As she begins to hug me.

"And you wanna know the worst part about it all?"

"What?"

"They died on **my** watch..."

"Lev, it's not your fau–" I raise my hand to cut her off.

"Yang...it is. I had one job, and that was to protect the McGuires at all costs, and I failed them."

We sit in silence for a few minutes, as I calm myself down. When I feel well enough, I decide it's time to go back to the dorm room. "Come on–" as I get up, "–Let's head back downstairs."

"You sure?" Yang asks with concern.

"Yeah. Besides, I feel that I should at least apologize to Weiss."

* * *

We head for the door, and within minutes, we get back to the dorm room. The girls sit on their beds, patiently waiting for us.

"Weiss, I just wanted to apologize..."

"For what?" she asks coldly as she looks me in the eye with her soul piercing blue eyes.

"For...for acting the way I did. I didn't mean to offend you in anyway. It's just...I don't really know how to explain this." I pause for a moment

"Go on..." she says, seeming a bit impatient

"It's regret. It haunts me."

"Regret? For what?"

"Taking a job and failing..."

"What job? I have no idea what you're tal–"

"I was supposed to protect an executive of your company, and I failed–" I explain, interrupting her. "–I failed to protect him, and his daughter."

"An executive?"

"Michael McGuire, and his daughter, Alice..." as I bow my head in shame. She stands there for a moment, staring at me in complete shock.

"I...I know who they are. T-they were supposed to come to my family's mansion for a meeting, unt–"

"Until we drove over an IED and I got them killed..."

Weiss continues to stare at me in shock, completely lost for words.

"Any idea who was responsible?" Blake interjects.

"The White Fang. I...gunned down the kill squad when they tried to escape."

"I cant believe they've become so brutal" Blake replies with sadness.

"They didn't show mercy for me or the McGuires, so I did the same in return. I understand and respect that they're fighting for equality rights for their race, but when it comes to the blood of innocent lives being spilled, especially my friends and family; An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth..." I stand there in silence afterwards, somewhat shocked and ashamed at what I just said.

"Okay ladies, shows over. Lets give the man a break" Yang says abruptly as she takes my arm, and guides me towards the door.

* * *

**_Credits go out to "Eightbyte" on deviantART for the idea of his Glock 21R Revolver to use as Lev Blau's weapon. Be sure to check him out!_**


	5. Chapter 5 - Date Night

**Disclaimer: ****_RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth Productions and Monty Oum. All I own is the OC. This is merely for entertainment purposes. Feel free to leave a review of what you think. Enjoy..._**

* * *

A couple of weeks later, I find myself sitting at a cafe just down the street from the hotel on a sunny Wednesday. As I drink my coffee on the patio, I decide to give Yang a call and see if she wants to go out for dinner. Ever since I met her, I've begun to develop an...interest in her, and it's been growing over time. I head over to a nearby payphone and give her a call on her cellphone.

"Yellow~?" I hear Yang's voice over the phone. '_Blast her and her puns!_'

"Yang? Hey, it's Lev."

"Hey! How's it going?"

"Good. How about you?"

"Ugh...I've been swamped with homework. Can't seem to get a break from it..."

"Well...how about I take you out for dinner Saturday night? It'll give you some time to get away from it all."

There's a momentary pause and some inaudible whispering on her end of the line.

"I'd love to! What time?" Yang says with excitement.

"How does 7:30pm sound?"

"Perfect!"

"Great! I'll come by the dorm to pick you up."

"Alright. I'll see you then."

After a minute more of talking, we finally hang up. As I walk back to the hotel, I can't stop myself from doing a fist pump in excitement.

* * *

When Saturday finally comes around, I begin to prepare for the date. I run over to a clothing store and buy a black short sleeved dress shirt, a dark blue blazer, black dress pants, and a blue belt. I pay for the said items and head back to the hotel to get changed.

As I change into the new clothes, I decide to put on my blue ballistic vest underneath the dress shirt, which I am going to wear tucked in. As the finishing touch, I put on my shoulder holster underneath the blazer so I can keep my revolver on my person, and sling my tonfas into my belt. After I'm finished getting prepared, I head out and make my way to Beacon.

When I arrive outside Team RWBY's dorm room, I look at the time to see it's 7:21pm. Even though I'm a bit early, I'm sure the girls won't mind if I come in to wait for Yang. I give a light knock on the door, and Ruby answers.

"Hey Lev!" she says in her usual cheerful tone.

"Hi Ruby. I know I'm a bit early, but is it alright if I come in?"

"Sure! Yang's still in the bathroom, but I'm sure she'll be out in a few minutes. You look...g-good by the way..." she says as she begins to fidget.

"Thanks." I say with a smile as I enter the room. I see Weiss sitting on her bed filing her nails, and Blake on her bed, opposite from Weiss, reading a book.

"Yang! Lev's here!" Ruby calls out. Following that, we hear a loud thud come from the bathroom followed by some muffled cursing.

"I-I'll be out in a few minutes!" I hear Yang call back.

"You okay in there?" I call to her.

"Y-yeah. Yeah. I'm f-fine!" I then turn my attention to Weiss and Blake.

"Hey girls." They both look up and seem quite surprised.

"Wow...you really look...very sophisticated." Blake says as she lowers her book to admire my attire.

"I'm glad to see a man who actually has a taste in fashion" Weiss says.

Just then, the bathroom door opens. I stand in place, stunned at the sight; Yang walks out dressed in a bright yellow strapless, tight fitting, cocktail dress. I also notice she's wearing her shotgun gauntlets, Ember Celica, and yellow high heels to match.

"How do I look~?" Yang asks with a smirk as she does a turnaround.

"I...I...You...uh–"

"Come on, say something you dunce!" Weiss interjects, snapping me out of my trance.

"Y-you look absolutely stunning!" I say as my face begins to heat up.

"You don't look so bad yourself–" Yang says with a wink, "–Shall we?" as she gestures to the door.

"With pleasure" as I hold out my arm and we lock arm-in-arm, then head out the door.

* * *

As we head out and begin to maneuver the hallways, we find ourselves cut off by a team of guys blocking our way. They walk towards us and give us a sign that they're looking for trouble.

The first guy has burnt-orange hair, wears silver-gray armor with gold trim. The chest-plate sports a bird with its wings outstretched like a phoenix. This guy stands at least a head over everybody else, both Yang and I, as well as his gang. The second; shaved head with a light green mohawk, and wears a green hoodie with the sleeves cut off, dark gray pants, and a spiked spaulder to his left shoulder. The third; light brown hair, tan-colored armor, and black clothing, and seems to keep his eyes closed to tiny slits. The fourth; long dark blue hair, dark gray armor, and black clothing. The four of them begin to form a semi circle around us, with the big guy standing directly in front of Yang and I.

"What do you want, Cardin?" Yang asks the big guy, whom I'm assuming is the leader, with irritation in her voice.

"Oh, we just wanted to know who the new guy is."

"The name's Lev. That's all you need to know."

"You know, I heard it was against the rules to have people roaming around who aren't students here." Cardin says arrogantly to Yang

"That so? Well maybe you should know that the Headmaster granted me access to the campus."

"Hmph, what makes you so special?" as he raises an eyebrow at me.

"Are we being detained, or are we free to go?" I say, slowing becoming more and more irritated by the second. Cardin responds by drawing a mace that he has slung over his back. As he does so, I slowly move my hand into my blazer, and ready myself to draw my weapons.

"How about I turn you into a Popsicle with that mace?" I say in a cold, monotone voice. He looks at his team and laughs.

"Oh, I'm so scared" He says with sarcasm. "What are you gonna do?"

"You really wanna know?" I fire back with a hint of venom in my voice.

"I know we're gonna tear you apart!" he says as he heaves his mace over his head, and prepares to strike. As he brings it down on my head, I draw my tonfas, extend the blades, and manage to block by crossing the blades over each other. Luckily, I manage to hold my ground in the initial shock of the strike.

"Yang, get back!" I yell to the blonde brawler as I arc my body over to the side, causing Cardin's mace to slip from my block and smash to the ground, wedging it in place.

As Cardin gives his weapon a tug in an attempt to pry it out of the concrete, I wind up and deliver a right hook to his jaw with the brass knuckle portion of my weapon. As I deliver the strike, I holster my left tonfa, and draw my Glock 21R Revolver to meet with his forehead. The sound of the hammer being pulled back causes everybody to freeze in place.

"You die first, get it? Your friends might get me in a rush, but not before I make your head into canoe, you understand me?"

"He's bluffing, let's rush him" the guy a mohawk says.

"No...h-he isn't bluffing" Cardin says as sweat begins to run down his face, and some blood seeps from the side of his mouth.

"You're not as stupid as you look, Cardin. Now tell them to get back."

"Guys...b-back off." The team hesitates for a moment, but they eventually take a few steps back. I use my gun to push Cardin away, and gesture him to start walking.

"You'll get yours soon..." Cardin says as he and his team leave, and Cardin's holding his bruised face. I stand there with a smirk, amused by his empty threat.

I look over to Yang, "You good?"

"Yeah. What about you?"

"Fantastic. Shall we go before they decide to come back?" She gives a nod, and we head to the airship station.

* * *

After taking an airship out of Beacon and into Vale, we head into the center of the town.

"Sooooo...where are we going?" Yang asks.

"I know a place just up the street. They've got some good food."

"Great, cause I'm starving!"

A few minutes later, we walk into a small bar, were there are some pool tables and dinning tables off to the left, and the bar to the right. I take notice of a couple of guys, who are dressed like stereotypical trailer park residents, sitting at the bar. As we figure out where to sit, I see that they've taken notice of Yang, and they seem to be quite intoxicated. I decide to move Yang over to a seat near one of the windows, away from the bar as a precaution, and we order our food.

While waiting for the food, I decide to use the opportunity to get to know Yang a bit more.

"So Yang, tell me. What's it like to go to a school designed to train warriors?"

"It's great! Well...at least when we don't have boring lectures or a ton of homework."

"Ha, I hear that. What kind of lectures?"

"Oh, it's usually Grimm Studies. Our teacher, Professor Port, always goes off topic and rambles about his past of being a hunter. When he's not doing that, he's flirting with some of the girls in the class...myself included." She looks away, seeming embarrassed.

"Hmm–" I decide to try and steer away from that subject, "–Well...aside from that, what about everything else, like meeting new people?"

"Well when Ruby and I started out, I already had some friends to hangout with. Ruby didn't have any since they were all back at Signal."

"But...?"

"But...she met Weiss, but let's just say things didn't exactly start out smoothly between the two of them."

"Why's that?"

"Oh, Weiss was holding a grudge against Ruby for tripping over her luggage, and the two of them getting blown up."

"Blown up?" I look at her completely surprised.

"Dust accident..."

"Wow..."

"Yeah, it took some time, but they're on good terms now."

"Well that's a relief."

"You got that right."

"What about Blake? How'd you two meet and become partners?"

"Well during the initiation, I had a pair of Ursi come at me, and they...cut a strand of my hair. Let's just say I went berserk and shot one right through the Emerald Forest. Blake dropped the other one...I could have taken him though."

"I wouldn't doubt it." Hearing how aggressive she fights, I wouldn't put it past her that she wasn't capable of total destruction, especially if her hair gets damaged. The thought of her coming after me puts a chill down my spine.

* * *

After receiving and eating our food, we decide to play a couple games of pool. I was a bit surprised to see that Yang already knew how to play, but even more that she was really good at it. Long story short, she steamrolls me in the first round. As we set the table up for round two, I have to go to the washroom. When I come back a few minutes later, I notice the drunkards have approached Yang, and are harassing her. I start to walk towards them as one with a long greasy beard gets up in her face and starts to run his dirty hands up her leg, and she pushes him away. '_Alright, enough is enough!_' as I march towards them and prepare my left tonfa.

"HANDS OFF!" I yell as I get in arms reach, wind up a punch, and nail him across the jaw with a left hook using the brass knuckle of my weapon. The bearded pervert stumbles back towards the bar, grabs a beer bottle, smashes the end off, and comes at me with it. "DROP IT!" I demand as he starts running towards me, but he doesn't comply.

As I get into a defensive stance he takes a stab at me, but I manage to jump back to avoid it. As I step in to counterattack, he takes a slash and manages to land a hit on me, ripping up my dress shirt, but my vest underneath protects me. I immediately swipe him across the face with an elbow slash, nailing him with the shaft of my tonfa. I lunge forward as he's thrown back and grab his wrist with my right hand to disarm him, but he manages to break free and slashes the palm of my hand. I retaliate by side kicking him in the ribs. He stumbles to the side from the hit, and just as he prepares to come at me again, Yang steps in and nails him in the side of the head with her gauntlet, launching him across the bar and crashing into a booth seat.

I turn my attention to beardo's buddy, who is bald and has some stubble on his face, and wears a dirty blue plaid coat with ripped up jeans. He grabs a pool cue from one of the racks on the other side of the pool table, and starts to come around to attack me. I waste no time holstering my tonfa, grabbing the cue ball from the pool table, and preparing to throw it.

"DROP IT!" I yell to him, and surprisingly, he complies. He stops right where he is, and just lets go of the pool cue to drop on the floor. He puts his hands up to surrender, and I cautiously lower my guard. Just as I do so, he gives a smirk and reaches into his coat pocket. I respond by winding up and chucking the cue ball at him with all my strength, hitting him right between the eyes and knocking him out.

As he hits the floor with a thud, I draw my revolver and cautiously move towards him. I kneel next to him to search his pocket and find a custom made handgun; Chrome .38 snub-nose revolver with an ivory grip. '_Kinda fancy for a lowlife's weapon..._' I think to myself as I take the pistol, unload it, and stuff it in the back of my waist band.

After that, I look over to Yang, who's staring at me in both amazement and shock.

"You okay?" as I walk up to her and wrap my arm around her shoulder.

"I'm fine." I look over to beardo when she says that, and I see him still unconscious and wedged into the booth seat.

"Wow, you hit hard..." I say in amazement.

"I can say the same about your throwing." as she points to the bald guy, who's still laying on the floor with his face coated in blood, and a bloody cue ball laying by his side..

"Come on–" as I gesture her to the door, "–I think we've...overstayed our welcome."

Yang looks down at my right hand to see it soaked in blood.

"Uh, Lev? You're bleeding..." With all the adrenaline going through me, I can't even feel the pain.

"Hey bartender, you got a first aid kit?" He nods and brings to over to me. I set it on the pool table, pull a bottle of hydrogen peroxide, and pour it on my hand. That's when the pain begins to kick in as the wound begins to fizz up, which can be described as having thousands of needles being jabbed into your sunburned hand at once. After a few minutes of grinding my teeth from the pain, I wrap my hand up in gauze. Once that's taken care of, we decide to leave.

As we head to the door, I look over to the bartender.

"Sorry for the mess, sir. Also, thanks for the first aid kit."

"Don't worry about it, mac. They were getting on my last nerve anyways." he responds from behind the counter as he wipes down a glass.

* * *

**_Credits go out to "Eightbyte" on deviantART for the idea of his Glock 21R Revolver to use as Lev Blau's weapon. Be sure to check him out!_**


	6. Chapter 6 - Shots Fired

**Disclaimer: ****_RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth Productions and Monty Oum. All I own is the OC. This is merely for entertainment purposes. Feel free to leave a review of what you think. Enjoy..._**

* * *

After leaving the bar, I decide to walk Yang over to the local outdoor zen garden, which I had scoped out a few days prior. We can't help but admire the beauty as we walk along the stone path for a short time before arriving at the base of a small waterfall. We take a seat on a large boulder near the stream, and sit in silence for a few minutes, admiring the scenery, until Yang breaks the silence.

"Lev, can I ask you a question?"

"Of course you can."

"You mentioned a girl named Alice, right? Why don't you tell me about her? What was she like?" I sit in silence for a moment to keep myself calm before responding.

"She was amazing. Incredible smile. She didn't have to be, but she was nice to everybody...didn't matter what kind of family you had, house you lived in, she just saw you. You know...the first day that her father hired me, I was sixteen. I was nervous, like with any client; I wanted to make a good first impression. When her father walked out of the room, and left me sitting alone in the parlor, she walked in with...such grace, in a beautiful white summer dress, and her bright blonde hair glowing in the light. She comes right over, sits beside me, smiles, and tells me we're gonna be friends. Just like that...we're friends. Just like that, best friends. Two years...two years, we were best friends until...I fell in love with her."

"Did Alice feel the same way?"

"I–I didn't know at the time...I hadn't told her."

"Why?"

"I kept saying to myself 'No, you gotta keep things professional. You can't let your feelings get in the way of doing your job.' I mean, if I wasn't working for her father, I wouldn't have hesitated. I don't know how her father would've reacted, I mean...to begin with, he treated me like a generic goon, but after a while...he started treating me like...a son."

"What did you mean that you 'didn't know at the time?' "

* * *

***Begin Flashback***

"_L-Lev..." she says in a faint voice._

"_I'm here...I'm here, just stay with me!"_

"_I...I...love–" then silence._

"_Alice...Alice, come on!" I slowly pick her up, "Don't do this to me...don't–" I begin to break down in tears. "No. No. No." I hold her close, "Please...God, no! No. No. No." _

***End Flashback***

* * *

"She...she tried to use her last breath to say that she...l-loved me...and that's when I lost her. I never got the chance to say it back...until it was far too late."

"Lev...I–"

"For the first five minutes of everyday, I forget that she's gone...then I remember and I see her die."

She reaches over and begins to hug me in order to comfort me, and to be honest, it really did help. At that moment, I felt very fortunate to have a girl like Yang who's willing to listen to what I have to say, and and put me at ease when she's around.

A couple of hours later, we arrive back at Beacon at nearly midnight, and I walk her back to her dorm room. As we arrive outside the door, and she reaches for the doorknob.

"Yang? " I take her hand to stop her. She turns around and meets eye-to-eye with me with her bright lilac eyes.

"Yeah?"

"I...I just wanna say I'm sorry for what happened back at the zen garden. It's just you're the first person I've ever told...and it's been such an emotional burden on me."

"It's okay. I still had a great time with you." She slowly wraps her arms around my neck, facing me. "You've honestly treated me better than any boyfriend I've ever had."

"Really?" I ask as I look up at her with widened eyes.

"Yeah. You're kind, funny, honest, caring; everything a girl would be lucky to find in a guy, all in one. I'm really lucky to have met you." She pauses for a couple of seconds. "You know, you have to stop blaming yourself about what happened to Alice and her dad."

"Easier said than done..."

"You survived for a reason."

"For what? To be haunted by the memories and guilt? Cause that's exactly wh–" She cuts me off by putting her hand over my mouth.

"Stop thinking that way. If you didn't survive, you never would have ended up here. You wouldn't have been able to save my life, and I wouldn't have been able to meet such a great guy like you." I stand there in silence and shame. Despite the fact that I want to deny it, she's right..

"You're right." as I give a slight nod in response. She begins to smile.

"I better go before I wake up the others."

"Alright–" I lean in and kiss her on the forehead, and she giggles, "–Goodnight, and thank you."

"Goodnight" she says as she starts to close the door.

"Oh one more thing–" I say to her, and she opens the door back up, "–A gift for you." as I reach into the back of my waist band and hand her the custom revolver that I picked up off the drunkard.

"You took his gun?!" she responds with shock.

"Hey, it was too fancy for him anyways, and don't worry, it's not loaded. I cleared it before we left the bar."

"Well...what am I gonna do with it?" She asks, and I just give her a shrug.

"Keep it as something to remember me by?" I reply.

"Well, thank you. That was really nice of you."

"Anything for you, sunshine–" as I turn and walk away with a smile, "–Goodnight."

"Good night." she says as the door closes, and I head back to the hotel.

* * *

A few days later, I find my hand has completely healed, probably due to my aura. That weekend following, I decide to head over to Beacon to visit. When I arrive, I'm surprised to find Yang is the only one in the dorm room to greet me.

"Hey Lev!" Yang says with a smile.

"Hey." As I lean in and give her a hug, then she gestures me to come in. We take a seat on Blake's bed and begin to talk. "So...how life?"

"Uh...good!"

"Get all your homework done?"

"Yes, Dad–" She says sarcastically, "–Thanks to Blake of course."

"Hmm...at least having a bookworm for a teammate has it's benefits."

"Haha! You've got that right." she says with a smile. That's one of the things I like about Yang; She always has a smile on her face.

After a while, an idea pops into my head; I'll teach her some Bodyguard techniques that I learned during my training.

"Hey Yang?"

"Hmm?"

"Wanna learn some Bodyguard techniques?"

"Like what?"

"Takedowns."

"Sure!" as she jumps up from the bed with excitement.

"Alright–" as I begin to stand up, "Let's start with a basic one, the scissor technique. Instead of just saying how to do it, how about I show you first hand and explain as I go?"

"Okay!"

"Basically, this is how the scissor technique goes; You step to the side of the other person, apply pressure to the lower back with one hand, and the throat with the other. From there, you force them to the ground." As I explain it to her, I do the take down slowly and gently lay her on the floor. She begins to giggle hysterically and blush on the way down. I grab her hand and pull her to her feet,

"Alright, now I wanna see you do it..." I say.

"Alright," from there, she does it perfectly, but the problem is that she brings me down...hard. I slam to the floor with a loud thud.

"Ow!" I groan. Suddenly, I find myself being straddled by her. I can feel my face begin to burn up as I let out the biggest blush in my life. "Whoa, Y-Yang...w-what are y–" My question is cut off by her leaning in and kissing me. We hold the kiss for a few seconds before she pulls away.

"How was that?" she asks seductively with a grin.

"I...I..." At this point, I'm completely lost for words. The only thing I can do is pull her in and continue to kiss her, and I do just that. I pull her in and hold her close as we begin to make out, and I eventually decide to turn the tables on her, and I roll the both of us over so I'm on top, making Yang giggle in the process. I can hear her begin to moan from the pleasure as we continue onwards for a few minutes...until the door suddenly opens.

Ruby comes walking in, "Hey Yang, wanna go–" She freezes in place at the sight of Yang and I on the floor making out. "– Uhhhh...am I...i-interrupting?" Yang and I both go bright red from the embarrassment. I quickly scramble to my feet and Yang rolls over on her stomach to face Ruby.

"What's up, sis?"

"Uh...I...Weiss, Blake, and I are gonna go into town for a while to shop. We wanted to know if you wanted to come."

Yang looks over to me, then back to Ruby, "Can Lev come?"

"Yeah, sure if he wants to." as she rubs the back of her head.

Yang looks over to me, "Wanna go, Lev?"

"Sure, I...uh...could use the fresh air." as I continue to blush.

"Alright, we'll be outside waiting. Just don't take too long!" as Ruby bolts out the door, leaving a cloud of rose petals in her wake. I look over to Yang in amazement at Ruby's speed.

"Okay, I know you two don't look like you're related, but I can certainly see some similarities."

She starts to laugh, "Oh yeah." I offer a hand to her and pull her to her feet. She slowly slides her hand down my chest, "Maybe we can continue this later..." she whispers in my ear with a flirty tone before giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh, definitely." as I begin to blush and smile.

From there, we head out and meet the rest of team RWBY just outside the dorm. We head over to the airship station and head into Vale. Upon dismounting, we decide to go and check out the weapons market.

* * *

The five of us begin to walk down the streets of downtown Vale, Yang directly in front of me, and the others behind me. Suddenly, I notice a guy come out from an alley and begin to walk towards us. I can tell by his facial expression and body language that he's gonna try something. As I see him reach into his pocket, I activate my semblance to see that's he's reaching for a gun. At that moment, my bodyguard instincts kick into high gear as I throw my right arm over Yang's left shoulder to wrap around her head, and pull her around behind me. I quickly draw my revolver as I do so,

"GUN!" I yell as I see the guy begin to pull the gun, equipped with a sound suppressor, out of his pocket. We take aim at each other and shoot at the same time. *POP* *BANG* The guy goes down, and I get knocked back by the impact on my chest.

"Get down!" I yell to the girls as I run forward towards the assassin, keeping him right in my irons. As I get next to him, I aim at his head while I kick away his pistol.

"Who are you?! Who sent you?!" I demand. The only response I receive is silence as the assassin lays there breathing heavily, and putting pressure on the gunshot wound in his shoulder. A short time later, the cops show up and take him to the hospital to be patched up, before dragging him over to the precinct.

In the aftermath, I walk over and sit next to Yang on a bench. I rest my hand on her shoulder,

"You okay?"

"Yeah. Thanks for...you know...saving me." as she begins to blush.

"Don't worry about it. It's what I was trained to do." Just as I say that, she notices the bullet hole in my jacket.

"Lev...you've been shot!" she exclaims.

"It's okay. I took it in the vest" as I pat my chest, and she lets out a sigh of relief.

"I can't believe you took a bullet for me..."

"It's called organic ballistic protection..."

"Huh?"

"My body–" as I let out a smile, and we begin to laugh about it. "–And besides...you're worth it." as I look over to her and our eyes meet.

"Awwww. That's the sweetest thing a guy has ever said to me." Yang says going scarlet red as she leans in and kisses me. A few seconds later, Weiss and Blake walk over to us.

"Hey, where's Ruby?" Yang asks. The others look to each other then back to Yang and shrug.

"Yeah, where is that dunce? She always has a habit of running off." Weiss says. Yang shoots up from her seat and begins to scan the area.

"Ruby?! RUBY!" She yells, but she's no were in sight. "Oh no" she says as she notices Ruby's weapon, Crescent Rose, laying by the roadway and runs over to it. I walk over to her as she picks it up and stares at it for a moment before dropping to her knees in tears. "NO! NO! NO! This can't be happening!" she screams in sorrow.

I kneel down behind her, wrap my arms around her waist, and rest my head on her shoulder,

"Yang...it's gonna be okay. We're gonna find her" I say to her softly.

"But what if we don't?" she asks amidst her sadness.

"We will...I will do everything in my power to bring her home safely. You have my word."

* * *

**_Credits go out to "Eightbyte" on deviantART for the idea of his Glock 21R Revolver to use as Lev Blau's weapon. Be sure to check him out!_**


	7. Chapter 7 - Timor's Way

**Disclaimer: ****_RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth Productions and Monty Oum. All I own is the OC. This is merely for entertainment purposes. Feel free to leave a review of what you think. Enjoy..._**

* * *

A short time after the shooting, and the kidnapping of Ruby, I tell the girls to head back to Beacon, while I head over to the Precinct to get some answers. As I enter and explain the situation to the Desk Sergeant, an old family friend of mine comes down the stairs and calls out to me. I turn to see a man dressed in a black dress shirt, matching jeans and dress shoes, and a blood red tie. I am quick to recognize him as Timor Swark, a Detective within the Vale Police Force.

It would be an understatement to say that Timor is one of the most feared Detectives in the region, on account for his...methods of getting the job done and putting criminals behind bars. Over the years, he's soared though the ranks and made quite the reputation within the Criminal Underworld, and thus, creating speculation that he may be a dirty cop. Despite trumping me in age at 37 years, I manage to overtake him in age and physical build. We shake hands and give each other a brief summary of what's been happening in our lives before he gestures me to follow him upstairs to his office.

* * *

I begin to take a seat in Timor's office as he takes a seat behind his desk.

"So Lev, what brings you to my side of town." as he practically stares into my soul with his glowing silver eyes.

"You just brought in a guy involved in a shooting a few hours ago?"

"Yeah, just got released from hospital after taking a .45 in the shoulder, why?"

"I was involved in that shooting..."

"Seriously?" He looks up at me surprised.

"Yeah, and that's why I'm here."

"Okay?" gesturing me to carry on.

"Basically, he drew a gun on my friends and I, and I shot him in self-defense. He hit me, but I took it in the vest. In the aftermath, we discovered that one of my friends is missing."

"Really? Jeez...that's rough. What do you need from me?"

"Anything and everything to help find her. Her name's Ruby Rose."

"Okay, let's see..." He begins to type on the computer "Ruby...Rose... ah there she is. Fifteen years old. Used to go to Signal, and now goes to Beacon. Sister of...Yang Xiao Long." Just then the phone rings, and Timor answers it. What ever the guy on the other end says to Timor, it really makes his blood boil.

"You and that other dummy better start getting more personally involved in your work, or I'm gonna stab you through the heart with a pencil. Do you understand me?" A moment later, he hangs up by slamming the phone down.

"Sorry about that. Continuing where we left off; How long has she been missing?"

"Several hours..."

"Hmm, normally we can't start an investigation until after 24 hours–" I let out a sigh in frustration in response, "–But...I can pull a few strings and get a task force on it ASAP."

"Seriously?" I look up at him, surprised.

"Of course. Anything for a friend in need."

"Thanks Timor. This really means a lot to me."

"Don't mention it. In the mean time, lets head downstairs." He begins to stand up. "I'm gonna interrogate this guy, personally."

* * *

We head downstairs and find the assassin already in one of the interrogation rooms. I head into the observation room next door to watch behind the one way mirror. I watch Timor for nearly 30 minutes as he tries to intimidate the assassin into talking, but to no avail.

"I know you know where she is...tell me...before I do some damage that you won't walk away from." Timor says. The assassin remains silent. That's when Timor slams his fists down on the table between the two of them, leaving a dent in it. The assassin flinches slightly, but not a single word comes out of his mouth. Timor ends up getting up, storms out in frustration, and comes into the observation room to meet me.

"This guy's tough..." He says as he enters.

"Yeah, I know"

"But I've got some...methods that can get him to talk, that is if you're up for it. It'll be 'off the books' work."

"I dunno about that, Timor."

"You wanna find the girl?"

"Of course I do. I made a promise to her sister that I would, but..."

"I'll give you some time to think about it-" as he heads out and back to his office, "-But don't take too long, or this guy will get lawyered-up, then we won't get anything out of him."

I stand there by myself for a few minutes in a deep thought. I think back to when I found Yang being beaten in the middle of the street, and begin to develop the idea that she may have been the assassin's target. The question is who sent him, and why?

* * *

I decide to go to the payphone outside and call Yang to fill her in on what's been going on.

"H-hello?" Yang says over the line.

"Yang? Hey, it's me, Lev."

"Lev? Where are you? Have you found Ruby?"

"No...not yet. I'm over at the Precinct right now. Where are you?"

"Back at the school with Weiss and Blake. What's going on?"

"Long story short, a family friend of mine named Timor is a Detective here. He's helping me find her. He's already got a task force on the case."

"What about the guy you shot earlier?"

"He's here. Timor just got out of interrogation with him. The guy isn't talking, but..."

"But what?"

"Timor's got a way of doing things."

There's silence between the two of us for a moment.

"Do what ever it takes to bring my little sister home."

"I will..." as I begin to pull the phone away from my ear to hang up.

"Lev?" I quickly bring the phone back.

"Yeah?"

"Be careful."

"I will..." From there, we hang up, and I head back inside.

* * *

"Let's do it your way..." I say as I walk into Timor's office. He looks up at me with a surprised expression, but soon gives a slight nod. The next thing I know, Timor is driving us in an unmarked cruiser up to an abandoned industrial warehouse on the outskirts of the city with the assassin handcuffed in the backseat.

As we pull up near a fence just outside of the warehouse, Timor breaks the silence,

"Give me a moment with him" as he gets out of the car and pulls the assassin out of the back seat. Timor drags him over to the chain link fence and proceeds to slam him into it before handcuffing both his hands to it. The two meet eye-to-eye,

"We've got a big problem here...we need info on the whereabouts of Ruby Rose and who took her, but you're not talking" Timor says, but the assassin maintains his silence. Timor suddenly punches him across the face, to which he retaliates by spitting at Timor, causing Timor to backhand him, grab his face, then start to dig his fingernails into his face. Just as I emerge from the car, Timor releases his vice like grip and backs off.

I remove my jacket and toss it onto the hood of the car as I walk up to the assassin and stare him down for a moment before I pull out one of my tonfas. I continue to give him the death stare as I slowly slide my fingers through the brass-knuckle portion of the tonfa, before patting it in the palm of my other hand and making final adjustments.

"Uh oh..." Timor says with a shark grin to intimidate the assassin, and this causes fear to begin to wash over the latter's face.

"Wait! Wait! Wait!"

"Oh, you speak after all, huh?" Timor tauntingly says.

"I–I–I–I didn't do anything... "

"Naw–Naw–Naw, it's too late now. You know Lev was gonna fight in the Mistral Fist Fighting Tournament?"

"I didn't hurt her...please don't" as I grab his shoulder with my right and and prepare to throw a punch with my left. "No...plea– *BAM* AHHHHHHH!" and that's when I strike him with a kidney punch

"He's still gotta a hell of a bite, huh?!"Timor says, as he continues to taunt the assassin.

"AHHH, NO–NO–NO–N– *BAM* AHHHHHHHH!" I strike him again in the same place, but with more force this time. I then grab him by the throat with my right hand and lift him off his feet.

"My friends and I were nearly killed because of you...now my girlfriend's sister?!" I wind up for another punch.

"WAIT! WAIT! PLEASE! HIS NAME IS JUNIOR! HIS NAME IS JUNIOR!" I begin to tighten my grip around his throat. "PLEASE–PLEASE, I KNOW WHERE TO FIND HIM!"

By now, tears are flowing down his face as he begins to beg for mercy,

"PLEAAAASE, NO! PLEAAAASE! JUNIOR XIONG HAS THE GIRL, PLEASE...please." he says as he runs out of breath.

"WHERE?!" I demand, still ready to deliver a third strike.

"HIS NIGHT CLUB! THE NORTHERN PART OF THE INDUSTRIAL DISTRICT!" I release my grip on him and back off.

"I'm calling it in..." Timor says as he pulls out his cellphone. "Yeah...it's Swark." He says to the person on the other end of the line, "Listen, I need you to get the Tactical Team geared up right now...we're heading back to the barn now. Have them ready and waiting for us when we get there. Alright, bye." and he hangs up. "Let's go Lev." he says as he get's into the car, and I follow after grabbing my jacket and putting it back on.

"W-wait! Where you going?! You can't leave me here!" the assassin exclaims.

"Don't worry, we'll come back for you...eventually" Timor says with a shark's grin as we drive away, and we hear the assassin scream out in anger and frustration.

* * *

We soon arrive at the Precinct and rush to the briefing room where at least two dozen Tactical officers are waiting for us. Timor walks up to the podium with a large billboard behind him with every bit of info they've already gathered on Ruby's kidnapping.

"Alright people, listen up! Here's the situation, Ruby Rose, a friend Lev here–" as he points to me "–has been kidnapped. From the information we recently gathered, we believe that this man, Junior Xiong, is responsible" he says as he points to a picture of him. From the looks of it, he has gray eyes; short, black hair; and a black beard with a mustache.

Timor continues on with the briefing, "Junior Xiong is the owner of a club located in the northern part of the Industrial District. We believe that Ms. Rose is being held there against her own will. In short, we go there, kick the door in, find the girl, and bring her home safe. Any questions?"

One officer raises his hand. "What are the assigned duties of each team, Detective?"

"Teams One and Two are gonna go through the front door. Team Three will rappel from the club's skylight. Teams Four and Five will maintain a perimeter around the club with other patrol officers, and move in to support if the need arises. Nobody gets in or out. We go in when either Lev or I give the 'Scorpio' order . Under no circumstances will nobody move in before the order is given. You go over my head...and it'll be the last head you ever go over. Clear?" Everybody nods to acknowledge Timor. "Good, let's roll." That's when all the officers get up and head for the vehicles – Unmarked Police SUVs. As Timor and I get in his cruiser,

"What's the plan for us?" I ask.

"Take this–" as he hands me an earpiece and I put it on "–It'll help us keep in contact with the Tactical Teams. We're gonna go inside, but keep a low profile until we can confirm that Ruby's there."

"Alright, I've got my semblance to help with that..."

"That being?"

"Thermal and Infared Vision. If she's there, I'll be able to see her through the walls."

"Alright. When we go in, we take a look around. Once we confirm she's there, we give the order, and the teams will storm in and clear out the crowd. The confusion and panic will give us the upper hand."

* * *

**_Credits go out to "Eightbyte" on deviantART for the idea of his Glock 21R Revolver to use as Lev Blau's weapon. Be sure to check him out!_**


	8. Chapter 8 - The Bear's Den (Finale)

**Disclaimer: ****_RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth Productions and Monty Oum. All I own is the OC. This is merely for entertainment purposes. Feel free to leave a review of what you think. Enjoy..._**

* * *

After driving for about fifteen minutes, we finally arrive outside Junior's club. We park the car just outside, and head in. As we go through the door, we can hear radio chatter from the Police Tactical Unit.

"Team One ready to breach."

"Team Two standing by."

"Teams Four and Five are in position."

"Team Three in position on the roof. Ready to drop in on your mark."

"Standby" Timor says on the radio as we enter the club.

As we enter the main room, we see a wide open room with bright lights causing the room to change from red to white. We notice a dance floor surrounded by several glass pillars and trees in the center, and the bar off to the left. I break off from Timor and walk over to one end of the bar, while he goes to the other end. I take a seat and activate my semblance. As I do so, I begin to look around for any sign of Ruby or Junior.

Eventually, I look towards the dance floor and notice at least three heat signatures just below in some kind of steam room. How can I tell? Because a lot of heat is coming off of several pipes in the room. I see a very tall individual standing next to a man standing at average height, and another short one huddled against a wall in restraints. I know from that sight that the tall one is Junior, and the short one is Ruby. I deactivate my semblance and walk over to Timor,

"I've got them. Steam room underneath the dance floor" I whisper to him over the loud music.

"You sure?"

"Beyond a reasonable doubt."

"Alright–" as he raises up his hand up to his earpiece, "...Scorpio..."

At that moment, the sound of shattering glass is heard, and we look up to see Team Three rappelling from the skylight, as Teams One and Two come storming through the front door with ballistic shields and smoke grenades to cover their advance.

"POLICE! EVERYBODY DOWN!" is one of the many things I hear the officers shout to the crowd as they enter.

Just then, Timor and I notice two girls coming out from one of the VIP Lounges – One dressed in a white, strapless dress with cyan lining; while the other is in a red, strapless dress with black lining, which seems to be made out of newspaper articles. The one in red has long claws, and the white one has blades on her shoes, both obviously look like they're used for offensive purposes. Despite their difference in apparel, it's clear that the two of them are twin sisters. Timor and I look to each other and agree that it looks like they're not gonna let us pass without a fight.

"Screw this" Timor says as he draws two stun guns to dual wield, takes aim, and shoots both the girls at the same time. Both of them go down in the blink of an eye, and begin to scream at the top of their lungs in agony. "Go!" He yells to me, and I run past the girls and through the doorway. After maneuvering the hallway for some time and shooting several henchmen along the way, I finally find a staircase going down, and I follow it.

* * *

As I get to the bottom of the stairs, I stack up on a locked wooden door. I activate my semblance, and once again, see three heat signatures on the other side. I ready my .357 revolver, and kick the door in. As I enter, I shoot a generic henchman in the head once, while Junior grabs Ruby and backs into a corner with a gun to her head. The guy towers over her by at least double her height, give or take.

"Back off!" He yells, but I continue to walk forward with my gun raised in my left hand alone, and my right at my side. With my semblance still active, I notice that a pipe next to Junior is red hot, so I aim and shoot at it.

*BANG* followed by the hissing of steam, and the screaming of pain fills the room. Junior is nailed right in the face with burning hot steam, causing him to release his grip on both Ruby and his gun as he falls to the floor. Ruby runs over to me with tears at the brink of rolling down her face.

"Lev!" she yells as she embraces me with a hug, but I keep my revolver raised at Junior and my other arm at my side.

"Go wait outside!" I yell to her, and she runs out the door to the staircase. I begin to walk over to Junior and notice the side of his face is badly burned.

"UGH! Y–y–you little runt! Look at what you did! You're a dead man!" he yells as he groans in pain.

"You know something? After all that's happened, I need to know; Why'd you do it, Junior?"

"To get leverage on that blonde haired brat, Yang, or what ever her name is..."

"Really? What's the story between you and her anyways?" I look at him with curiosity while keeping his head right between my iron sights.

"She came in here several months ago looking for information, took out most of my men, and trashed my club. MY CLUB!" He yells at the top of his lungs. At that moment, I see him slowly move his hand towards his gun.

"Uh uh..." I say, and he stops. "I know what you're thinking; 'Maybe he fired six shots or only five.' To tell you the truth, in all this excitement, I kinda lost track myself. Being as this is a Glock 21R Revolver chambered in .45 ACP, you gotta ask yourself; Do I really want to gamble with my own life?"

A moment of silence follows as Junior lays there glaring at me. Suddenly, he goes for his gun, and I pull the trigger. *CLICK*

Just as Junior wraps his hand around his gun, another click is heard, then he begins to scream out in pain once again, but from hardened steel piercing his hand and the gun itself, pinning him to the cold concrete floor. Unbeknownst to him beforehand, I had one of my tonfas hidden under my jacket sleeve, which is why I kept my right arm at my side this whole time.

"AHHHHHH! DAMN YOU!" He screams as Timor comes running in the room with several Tactical Officers in tow.

"Lev, stand down, we'll take it from here." I then rip the tonfa blade out of Junior's hand and kick the gun away as the officers surround him and restrain him. I back off, holster my weapons, and receive a pat on the back from Timor.

"Nice work. This guy's not gonna be walking free anytime soon."

"Let's hope so."

"Well being as he's already facing multiple counts of attempted murder, one count of child abduction, forcible confinement, and possession of a unregistered firearm...oh, and an expired liquor license, I'd say he's pretty much screwed." Timor says, and we begin to laugh.

"Where's Ruby?"

"She's okay. I've already had her escorted out to be examined by the medics. Let's go." We head up the stairs, leaving Junior with the other officers, and head outside to get Ruby.

* * *

As we come out the front door of the club, I see Ruby being dismissed by one of the paramedics and she runs over to me.

"Lev!" She yells as she, once again, embraces me with a hug, and I do the same in return.

"Ruby, are you okay?"

"Y-yeah. Just a bit shaken up, that's all."

"Alright. Come on, let's get you back to Beacon. I'm sure the girls are worried."

As the two of us and Timor begin to walk to his cruiser.

"Listen Timor. I just want say thanks again for everything you've done. You don't even know how much this means to me."

"Anything for a friend in need" as we get in the cruiser and drive off.

As we make our way to the airship station to hitch a ride back to Beacon, we stop at a local bakery to pickup some cookies for Ruby. She finishes the whole box before we even get there! Timor drops us off at the station, and less than an hour later, Ruby and I touch down at Beacon.

* * *

We walk towards the dorm, and it's in the middle of the night by now. As we walk down the hall, we notice Weiss and Blake standing in the hall conversing about Yang and her current mental state – Obviously, she's not doing well, but at least that's about to change. As the two look over and notice us, I raise my finger to my mouth in order to hush them, and they nod in response.

We walk over to the door, and I give a light knock.

"Go away..." I hear Yang mumble. It's clear that's she's crying right now. I knock again. "I said go away!" She says again, becoming irritated. I knock one last time, and I hear her get out of bed and storm towards the door. She swings it open with bright red eyes and tears rolling down her face. She also has the chrome .38 revolver I gave to her as a gift in hand, and aimed right at my head. "I SAID GO AW– " she freezes in place for a moment upon seeing Ruby and I, and her eyes quickly change back to their normal lilac color. "R–R–Ruby? RUBY!" she exclaims as she drops the gun and picks up the latter in a bear hug. "Ruby! I was so worried about you!" she says as her tears of sorrow turn to joy.

"Ugh...Yang...Can't...Breath!" Ruby struggles to say as she's locked in Yang's embrace.

"Oh–" Yang says as she releases her grip, "–Sorry...I'm just so happy you're okay!"

"Thanks to Lev." Ruby says as she looks back at me with a smile, and I smile back at her. Yang looks up at me.

"L-Lev, how did you find her?" as she walks towards me.

"Like I said, Timor's got a way of doing things. The guy eventually talked after some...persuasion, and told us your 'friend' Junior had her. We kicked the doors in on his club and found her."

"What about Junior?"

"Let's just say he's lucky to even be alive. He's not gonna be walking free anytime soon." Suddenly, Yang leaps forward and embraces me in a vice-like hug.

"Thank you..." she whispers to me as tears of happiness continue to roll down her face onto my jacket. I just respond by pulling her closer. Eventually we release each-other from our embrace. I gently rest my hand on her cheek, and gaze into her bright lilac eyes. Ever since here and I met, my feelings towards her have grown to a point now, where I just can't hold back any longer, and that's when I lean in and kiss her with a flaming passion.

"Ugh, get a room!" Weiss exclaims in disgust as she looks away with her arms crossed, and Blake stands there with a smirk on her face. As for Ruby, she just stands there a little stunned, but shows signs of happiness at the same time.

I slowly break off the kiss. "Listen, I'm gonna go. I need to get some rest, and I'm sure you wanna spend some time with Ruby. I'll see you tomorrow." as I slowly walk away.

"Alright, goodnight. And Lev?" Yang calls out, and I look back to her, "Thanks again."

"You're welcome" I say in response with a smile, then turn and leave.

* * *

As I leave the building and head through the courtyard, I'm stopped by Professor Ozpin.

"Mr. Blau" he calls out to me, taking me off guard.

"P-Professor Ozpin! W-what can I help you with?"

"I understand you rescued Ms. Rose."

"Yes..."

"Hmm...may I ask why you did such an act?"

"Because she's my friend. I couldn't just stand by and do nothing while I watch Yang break down from the situation. Those two are inseparable."

"I can agree with you on that. With that being said, such an act should not go unnoticed or unrewarded."

"Professor, if you're implying money as a reward, I am gonna have to refu–" He raises a hand to stop me from continuing further.

"Not money, Mr. Blau. I am willing to offer you a spot in my Academy as a student."

"R-really?" I ask, shocked.

"Yes. I believe I've given you enough time to make up your mind, so I'll ask one last time; Do you want to come to my school?"

I pause for a moment. "It would be an honor, sir."

"Alright. If that's the case, I want you here first thing in the morning to fill out information for your file. Bring your belongings as you will be living here for the next four years."

Again, I'm stunned, but I can't leave him hanging. "O-of course, sir! I'll be here for sure."

"Good–" as he turns and begins to walk away, "–Have a good evening, Mr. Blau."

"You as well" I respond.

After that, I turn and head back to the hotel, and upon arrival, I begin to pack my gear. When that's complete, I begin to get into bed, only to be met with a knock at the door. I hesitate, but eventually answer. As I open the door, I see that it's Yang.

"Y-Yang? What ar–" my sentence being cut off as she steps into the room and kisses me, and we hold the kiss as I slowly close the door behind her.

* * *

_From here, I'm gonna leave it up to you to make your own lemon, if you so choose..._

* * *

After everything is said and done, I find myself in bed with Yang...naked. I lay there with her cuddled up next to me with her head on my shoulder and hand on my chest.

"That was amazing..." Yang says as she looks up at me with her beautiful lilac eyes.

"I agree–" I say feeling exhausted, not just from what we just did, but the whole day in general. "–That was one heck of a thank you gift." She merely giggles in response.

"I love you, Lev." she says as she begins to fall asleep. Those words take me by surprise, but I can't help but feel the same way about her after all the time and things we've been through together.

"I love you too" as I lean in and kiss her one last time before we fall asleep together.

* * *

_**The End…**_

* * *

**_Well ladies and gentlemen, it's official; RWBY: The Praetorian has come to an end. I understand that some of you will agree amongst each other that this story may have been short, heck, shorter than RWBY: Carbon, but I find that I prefer to make my stories..."Short and Sweet," rather than drag the story on. _**

**_Before any of you ask, no this is not the end of me writing stories. I currently have a couple stories in development, however, I have been encountering writer's block, possibly due to many things that are happening in my life right now (eg. Graduation coming up, just getting a full time job through my Co-op course, etc.), but rest assured, a new story will come in time. After all, "Good things come to those who wait," right? _**

**_So all in all, this story was very entertaining to write, and I'm very pleased with the feedback I've been receiving from each of you. Thank you for your support, and I hope to hear from you next time when I release the next story...whenever that will be, and depending on which of the two or three I decide to release first. Until then, farewell._**

* * *

**_Credits go out to "Eightbyte" on deviantART for the idea of his Glock 21R Revolver to use as Lev Blau's weapon. Be sure to check him out!_**


End file.
